Konoha's Number One Band
by sakurauchiha4865
Summary: Sakura Haruno is part of a band in Tokyo at her school, she dreams of becoming as famous as her older brother until her parents had to go on a business trip, so she's sent to her aunties' for the summer in her old home town Konoha, but what happens when your auntie shop is low on employees and she just has to start a new band.
1. Business Trip

Summary: Sakura Haruno is part of a band in Tokyo that dreams of becoming a famous one like her older brother until her parents had to go on a business trip, so she's sent to her grandparents' house, in her old home town Konoha, but what happens when your grandparents shop is low on employees and she just has to start a new band. Sasuke & Sakura

This is my first fanfic also I'm a big K-on fan so don't be surprised that you see any of their songs and names. Also please go easy on me X . I couldn't find a better name sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs or anything else just the story ^^

Business Trip!

15 year old Sakura awoke from a peaceful slumber. It was a Sunday after all and that meant band practice.

She got out of bed happily. She was always a good morning person although her older brother Sasori wished otherwise.

Sasori was in a band as well but theirs was more professional and way better, they had fan girls and everything. That was why Sakura respected him so much he was the one that introduced her to music and taught her everything about guitars.

She hopped to her bathroom and started washing off and brushing her hair dreaming that her band would be just like her brothers.

Soon after she rushed down the hallway ready to wake her brother up, she was like his own alarm clock.

First she knocked on the door and heard a loud groan.

As soon as she entered she could smell all different smells and they were all bad ones, she saw pizza with flies attached to it, and underwear everywhere she looked at the room in disgust and went to open the curtains Sasori winced when he saw the bright sun flash in his eyes so he rolled on the other side to block the sun but he knew he didn't stand a chance against his younger sister.

Sakura turned to face him only to see his back she went around his bed, he was sleeping in a very awkward position with his mouth open and drool on the pillow just below.

she sighed even though he was 17 and almost out of high school he was still so young, mentally that was, he was way too tall almost bigger then dad, Sakura looked at him and for a split second he looked like her, with the sun on the back of his hair it looked pinkish, Sakura decided that was enough sleep from her brother so she did her morning routine.

She bent down to the edge of the bed and ever so swiftly lifted it up, the bed and everything on it went crashing down on the hard wooden floor including a lazy red head.

Sakura then crouched down to Sasori and pounced on top of him crawling her way up to his face then she took a deep breath and yelled

"ONII-CHAN WAKE UP WAKE UP"

While slapping his face at the same time he groaned in the process and decided he should get up.

He got up as did Sakura

"Sakura how many times do I have to tell you, not to wake me up on Sundays"

Sasori said sleepily while yawning afterwards Sakura looked up at him innocently

"But I was only trying to help Onii-chan"

She said looking down Sasori looked at her with sad eyes then signed in defeat he could never be angry at her for long, not with those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine you win, I needed to get up any way"

He said while waking past her then into his bathroom.

"What for"

She asked curiously waiting for an answer

"Just a training camp for the band, we might not be back until two months' time"

He replied

"Still slacking off then"

Sakura questioned cheekily, it took a while for Sasori to answer.

"Shut up"

he said she smirked then raced down stairs and into the kitchen where she found some toast lying on a small round plate she could smell it from the bottom of the stairs.

Sakura walked over to the toast coated in butter and jam then picked it up.

"Thanks Mum"

She said to herself and ate it quickly. Her Mum and Dad were in a jazz band so that's why her and Sasori love music so much, it literally ran through the family.

As Sakura cfinished the toast she went upstairs again to get ready for band practice. She put on a red, white and black checkered shirt with buttons on it, jeans and red onverse shoes. People could say she dressed like he brother; she got her guitar and zipped it up in a guitar case then strapped it over her shoulders.

Sakura went back down stairs and yelled to her brother.

"I'M JUST GOING TO BAND PRACTICE SEE YA, OH AND SAY HI TO THE BAND FOR ME,ALSO GOOD LUCK AND DON'T SLACK OFF! "

And with that she locked the door behind her and was off. Sakura always walked to school, she could practically see it from her house.

* * *

Sakura was lead vocals and guitar she also had Hinata on keyboard who was very cute but also really shy she was also a rich girl, and Tenten on drums she's a bit of the tomboy but she's very protective over her friends, and last but certainly not least Ino her other best friend aka the fashion and boys lover but sometimes they think it's an addiction. Their band's name is called After School Tea Time (Sorry couldn't think of anything) because every day in the Light Music Club (Music room) where they practice, they always spend their time drinking Hinata's delicious tea and goofing off although Sakura wished they took their club more seriously.

She was about to enter the school when she saw her best friend Tenten she was about to call out to her but she beat her to it

"HEY SAKURA!"

She yelled while running over to her.

"Hey Tenten" Sakura greeted.

"So what happened, you're usually the first one here"

Sakura asked.

"I got caught up with my little brother he used up all the shampoo making 'potions' (N/A; he he I used to that) so I had to go to the shop and get some"

She said catching her breath 'that would explain why her hair was still a bit wet' Sakura thought looking at her hair. "So what did you do on the weekend?"

Tenten asked walking with her to the music room.

"The usual practicing guitar"

Sakura replied plainly, Tenten signed

"Sakura that's all you ever do"

Tenten said

"I know, but I really want to be better than my brother, so our band might actually have a chance"

Sakura said Tenten signed again "Well I just spent my weekend playing XBOX" Sakura giggled at that "And you say I've got it bad"

They both started laughing. They reached the music room and went inside; there they saw Hinata making some tea

"Hey Hinata-chan"

Sakura said while waving.

"Oh hi Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan" Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, hey Hinata-chan"

Tenten said examining her drums.

"Want some tea you two, it's fresh"

Hinata said while holding up a tea cup.

"Sure I'll have some"

Sakura replied putting her guitar case down then walking over to Hinata.

"Tenten what about you"

Sakura asked taking sips of her tea while sitting down on a chair.

"Hmm ok, guess I could relax after what happened with my little brother"

Tenten replied going over to them.

"What happened with your little brother Tenten" Hinata asked looking worried 'that's our Hinata-chan always worried about others' Sakura thought with a smile and how lucky she was to have these friends.

Tenten was explaining the story to Hinata while Sakura put her elbow on the desk in front of her, with her cheek in her palm Sakura fell in a daze staring out the window, how she wished her band would be in real live concerts, she was so lost in thought she didn't realize that Ino walked in.

Ino went to say hi to Sakura to see that she was in a daze "Sakura" Ino said trying to bring back her friend.

She didn't answer "Sakura" she tried once more Sakura still didn't answer "SAKURA!" she yelled so loud that Sakura jumped right out of her seat "HERE!" she yelled thinking she was day dreaming in class again "Sakura it's just me" Ino said waving a hand in front of Sakura's face "Oh, hi Ino" Sakura said "So now that everyone is here, lets practice" Sakura said.

The day went on with them practicing, having short tea breaks then practicing again. Sakura then saw on the clock that it was almost going on to six.

"Well that's a wrap; let's go home we'll start from where we left off tomorrow" Sakura announced. Everyone then started to put their instruments back in there cases, said their goodbye's and where off. When Sakura was about to leave Ino stopped her "Sakura you shouldn't worry so much about the band, just take a break for a while enjoy the rest of your summer while it lasts, and don't worry I'll look after the band" Ino said reassuringly "I don't know Ino" Sakura said not sounding to sure "Don't worry about it" Ino said "Ok Ino, I'll do it, See ya" Sakura said waving while walking backwards to the door.

As Sakura walked home she saw her Mum and Dads car parked outside of the garage. She unlocked the door using her key and went in, she then saw that her Mum and Dad were discussing a few things.

"Hey I'm home" Sakura said.

"Oh hi sweetie, your Dad and I were just talking" Sakura's Mum said sweetly "About?" Sakura asked "That we're sending you to Grandpa and Grandmas for summer in Konoha" her Dad spoke "OH, how come?" Sakura asked.

"Well we have to go on a business trip in London for the jazz band" her Mother said sounding very excited "Aww really, that's so cool, make sure to get me something" Sakura said.

She always wanted to go to London; her brother said that's where all the awesome guitarists' were. "I'll be sure to do that, honey" her mother said.

"He's your bus money for the trip, you'll be going tomorrow at 11am" her Dad said giving her the money "Thanks, where am I going again?" Sakura thanked/asked.

"Don't you remember, are old home Konoha" her Dad said "You were born there" her mother said Sakura thought for a moment "Oh, now I remember" Sakura said '_how could I forget Konoha' _she thought remembering all her old friends.

"Well when are you two going?" Sakura said "Right now actually" her Dad said looking at the watch on his wrist "Oh, I'll miss you" she said hugging both of them "We love you, bye" they both said waving then they left.

After they left Sakura ate dinner, had a shower then hopped right into bed.

Sakura felt so excited she hasn't been to Konoha since she was seven. Thinking of this Sakura fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Meeting you again

~Konoha's Number One Band!~

Chapter 2 is up, hope you enjoy , by the way since this is my first eva fanfic could you plz help me out im not sure wut everything means like for example: one-shot, crack, and the ratings im not even sure if i picked the right one XP also I LOVE JAPAN so i like to keep some of the songs japanese.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto XP or k-on

CHAPTER: 2

Meeting you again

9:00am

Sakura woke up nice and early, she had breakfast and packed her bags she also packed her guitar, you never know when you could use it. When she was finished she had a shower then brushed her teeth. She looked up on the clock and saw that it read 9:30am Sakura quickly rushed down the stairs there on the fridge it was a note of directions she grabbed it and shoved it in her pocket, locked the door and walked to the train station.

On the way there she saw a vending machine and decided she'd have a soda and some bubble gum for the trip. Not too long after she paid for her ticket and the train came in.

'_this is it, I'm finally going back'_

Sakura got her two suitcases and hopped onto the train.

"Now where do I sit" Sakura said trying to find her seat "There you are"

"Yes I'm here" said a deep voice.

Sakura popped her head in and saw a guy that looked around her age he looked pretty pale and he had short black hair.

"Sorry I don't mean you, I was just looking for my seat"

Sakura apologised while scratching her head sheepishly

"That's ok" he said in a bored tone.

Sakura then put her suitcases on the racks above the seats and left the bag with all her goodies with her she then noticed that they were the only two people in here '_Well this is going to be awkward_' Sakura thought.

~Sakura POV~

I took a seat next to the window the seat opposite to him. I was feeling a bit hungry so I took out some bubble gum.

_'Good thing he's reading a magazine, it would be awkward just staring at each other ' _Sakura thought '_And lucky for me I brought some to' _I pulled out my magazine and my iPod, I plugged my earphones in and picked a song from my playlist 'Sakura' by Ikimono Gakari (Look it up on YouTube watch?v=A0ye3WRaqF0 ) and started reading, it wasn't about all the greatest fashion or gossip it was about anime and manga, I really love anime.

I continued reading until something stopped me.

I just realized this but the magazine he's reading is exactly the same one I'm reading, I give him a look of shock it looks like he just noticed as well because he's giving me the same look.

"You like anime" we both said in unison

"Yeah I love it" we both said again.

Then we both started laughing "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Sai" he said

"Nice to meet you Sai, I'm Sakura" I introduced myself

"So where are you headed? He asked

"I'm headed to Konoha" I replied

"Konoha, oh I'm heading down there to, just after I finish some business in Suna" Sai said

"Oh, well I might see you down there" I said.

After are introductions we started talking about are favourite animes and manga's we even exchanged or phone numbers.

We talked for a pretty long time that I almost didn't even notice the train stopped.

"Well this is my stop" I said "See ya" he waved as did I. I got my language and left the train. I pulled out the directions in my pocket and checked to see where I was. Turns out Konoha had its own beach.

"It's so pretty" Sakura said to no one in particular, as the wind danced with her hair.

By then all the guys in the area stared at her as if she was beauty itself, although she was pretty clueless when it comes to love.

The sun was shining into the ocean making it look beautiful; there was even a skate park near. I looked to see where I was again and saw that auntie's cafe was just up ahead. I was walking in that direction when all of a sudden someone bumped into me.

"Oh sorry about that" a guy that looked about my age with blond hair apologised while scratching his head.

He then looked at me bewilder and hugged me so tight I could barely breath.

"Uh..your..blocking..my air tube" I said between gasps.

He then released me and looked at me confused.

"Sakura don't you remember me" he said I looked at him for a moment and remembered.

"Naruto is that you!" I said loudly.

"Yeah it's been a while hasn't it" he said.

"A while, it's been ages!" I said to him.

"Yeah it has" he said smiling.

Normal POV:

"Hey dobe what's taking you so long" Sasuke said behind Naruto.

Sasuke looked behind Naruto only to have his eyes widen.

"S-Sakura...it can't be"

"Sasuke" Sakura smiled and hugged him.

Sasuke blushed.


End file.
